Je ne sais quoi
by White Aconite
Summary: La primera vez que lo vi, recuerdo el cosquilleo que me produjo y la fuerte inhalación que di para poder contener el aliento mientras la miraba recorrer la pasarela. Si lo miro en retrospectiva. Quizá esa chica fue mi primer amor, pero no lo supe hasta cuatro años después. Industria de la moda y modelaje AU.


_**Je ne sais quoi**_

_**By: White Aconite**_

**Oneshot.**

_La primera vez que lo vi, recuerdo el cosquilleo que me produjo y la fuerte inhalación que di para poder contener el aliento mientras la miraba recorrer la pasarela._

_Era frágil, delicada, con un andar propio de una princesa. Era joven, como de mi edad. Pero la tenacidad de su mirada no era propia en los ojos de nadie que conociera._

_La estoicidad con la que portaba ese hermoso vestido que acentuaba sus proporciones juveniles, sumados a esos fieros ojos esmeraldas y el andar revelaban ciega confianza._

_Era un adolescente de trece años que había llegado fortuitamente a ese espacio de glamour y elegancia; mi único plan esa mañana había sido dejar el maletín de maquillaje que mi vecina Shinobu había olvidado. Fue un accidente el mirar desde las butacas en la semana de moda de Tokio._

_En aquel entonces ya me gustaba coser ropa para mi familia, pero no fue hasta que mis ojos fueron cautivados por esa modelo que un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente: Quiero ser diseñador._

_Si lo miro en retrospectiva. Quizá esa chica fue mi primer amor, pero no lo supe hasta cuatro años después._

* * *

Corre porque sabe que llega tarde a las pruebas de vestidos. Tomioka-san ha estado un poco susceptible para que el desfile de su colección de 40 conjuntos para mujer sea un éxito, por lo que la tolerancia a errores está en sus mínimos. Desde él como su aprendiz, la instrumentación del desfile, las instrucciones para las modelos… inspeccionaba minuciosamente hasta el último detalle.

Mas no es el regaño seguro que obtendrá de su maestro por lo que aprieta el paso. No, ha mirado con disimulo la lista de modelos que han sido contratadas.

Quizá no se ha dado cuenta que su corazón no late frenéticamente por la carrera hasta el almacén de Tomioka-san. Quizá no se percate que esa emoción no es exclusiva de la adrenalina de la fecha límite. Pero mejor seamos testigos de la revelación del Kamado mayor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero depilarme! -Una fuerte voz de barítono rompió el silencio del pasillo por donde corría Tanjiro. El modista logró esquivar la puerta que se abría con premura para revelar a un hermoso modelo saliendo de su interior perseguido por su mánager.

-Ya luces bastante extravagante con el vestido. No necesitamos que las miradas se desvíen de la ropa a tus piernas.

-¡Estoy harto del estilo andrógino! ¡Qué no ven que soy claramente un hombre! Dame más trabajos para ropa masculina. Odio que usar vestidos.

-Tú estilo andrógino es lo que te hace destacar del resto modelos. Reciben solicitudes por tu estilo. Cambiarlo significaría tirar tu carrera a la basura, Inosuke.

-Si no me vas a ayudar como mánager entonces ¿qué si quiero terminar el contrato?

-Primero dame la indemnización por renuncia. Además, no obtendrás dinero de los trabajos en los que ya estas involucrado. Por supuesto también significa perdida de los honorarios de futuros proyectos. Considerando que aún eres estudiante ¿qué puedes hacer?

-Entonces me cortaré el pelo y haré más musculo para que no queden dudas que soy un hombre.

El llamado modelo Inosuke. Aquel que le había quitado un suspiro por primera vez hace 4 años, estaba frente a él. Estaba claramente en conflicto con Uzui-san quien le miraba seriamente, considerando en si el joven lograría cometer su amenaza o no.

-Aunque tengas marcado el abdomen, no se te quitará la cara de niña -susurra una voz ajena, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para pasar desapercibo por el modelo.

-¿AHH? ¿Qué mierda dices, Monitsu? -el IIIEEE reveló a todos que el asistente rubio se había dado a la fuga.

Uzui por su parte suspiró cansado como si esta discusión la haya tenido innumerablemente cantidad de veces.

-Inosuke, tienes talento para el modelaje. La ropa no te hace menos como persona u hombre. Si te siguen molestando los comentarios homofóbicos, ignóralos. Lo que hacen esas mujeres con ese comportamiento tóxico no fomentará su propia confianza y, por lo tanto, no tendrán la presencia y aura que tú despides.

El moreno sólo chasquea la boca en obvia señal de su insatisfacción y coloca sus brazos cruzados en postura de rebeldía.

-Tienes mayor potencial que todas tus críticas para llegar a convertirte en un top model. La idea de salir en la semana de la moda en París no es sólo un sueño en tu caso. Pero para eso debes relucir las prendas que mejor te favorezcan y llamar la atención de famosos diseñadores.

\- ¿No se supone que hagamos todo para lograr esa imagen ideal que exige el diseñador? También debería ser capaz de vestir trajes masculinos -rechina los dientes al ver que nuevamente ha fracasado al convencer a su manager. En muda protesta, entra de mala gana al taller.

Uzui suspira y se da cuenta de su testigo en el pasillo.

-¡Perdón! No era mi intención escuchar -aclara el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos. Estorbarte en la entrada -le sonríe el adulto- entra o Tomioka sufrirá una arritmia… mmm pensándolo mejor…

Tanjiro decide entrar de una vez antes de que la travesura en los ojos de Uzui-san se concrete en su mente. ¿Había dicho que Tomioka-san era susceptible? Bueno…

-Seis meses de trabajo, todos esos meses se reducen a media hora. Es el infierno ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto en primer lugar? No valgo para esto… -murmuraba mientras hacía algunos ajustes con la aguja como sólo un maestro modista podía lograr.

-La música tampoco va acorde. Quizá también debería cambiar la ubicación de las luces… -dictaminó dando escalofríos a los asistentes de montaje por las incesantes renovaciones.

La compilación de palabras de autosabotaje y los irrefrenables cambios de última hora ponían tensos a los asistentes y a las modelos, quienes trataban de sonreír conciliadoramente mientras rezaban por cierta presencia conciliadora.

-Ara, Tomioka-san -¡Esa presencia no! - Por esas palabras es que todos te odian -dice la pequeña maquillista que se encargaba de coordinar el maquillaje con los atuendos.

La calma de Shinobu había ido al traste cuando percibió la mirada fija del diseñador en su trabajo; esa mirada muerta era precursora de un cambio de imagen… otra vez, por séptima vez en las últimas dos horas.

Claramente estaba cabreada por las palabras de autodesprecio de su jefe y lo quisquilloso que se ponía en momentos de estrés. Aunque su rostro reflejaba la belleza de una muñeca, la fría calma y el veneno de sus palabras marcaban su real fastidio.

-A mi no me odia nadie -sin duda las duras palabras de Kocho surtieron efecto porque el rezo tenebroso del modista mayor se silenció, aunque la expresión tensa en su mirada indicaba que el discurso proseguía de forma mental.

-Pero debes de hacer algo con esa mala maña de fragelarte -un pelirrojo con tinte cobrizo se acercó a agitar la larga y oscura cabellera con cariño pese a que recibió un frunce de cejas por el gesto -. Estás siendo demasiado fatalista.

-Soy realista, Sabito.

-Hai, hai -se separó el robusto hombre con material pesado debajo del brazo. -Si te calma, iré a hacer los preparativos para el escenario con los chicos y a revisar la iluminación. Soy más útil ahí que sólo siendo un ayudante. No tengo habilidad con la aguja y el hilo.

-Te lo agradezco -el rostro de Tomioka podrá ser imperturbable, pero para alguien que lo conocía de primera mano podía apreciar la gratitud reflejada en esos orbes oscuros.

-Lamento la tardanza, Tomioka-san – anunció el aprendiz.

Tomioka miró al recién llegado con un poco de alivio ignorando los festejos mentales de los otros asistentes. Ciertamente será un novato, pero el ambiente parecía aligerarse con la presencia de ese rayo de luz hecho hombre.

El hombre mayor le dirige su mirada azulada y piensa rápidamente en la división de tareas para agilizar el proceso.

-Encárgate de los ajustes del vestido 4,8,11,12 y 15. Sólo sigue las marcas de los alfileres y estarás bien.

-Hai -obedeció mientras las modelos mencionadas de los conjuntos se empezaban a desnudar con mucho cuidado frente al joven para darles las prendas.

No olvida la primera vez que presenció la desnudez de las modelos en pleno desfile. Su cara había ardido en bochorno y una torpeza, que no era típica en él, salió a relucir provocando un desastre. Pronto tuvo que calmar su timidez a la desnudez ante los problemas que estaba creando sin querer.

La principal causa de su ineptitud aquella vez fue cuando la modelo que había admirado, la hermosa Ino, había hecho presencia para desfilar para la marca. Tomioka tenía buenas relaciones con el mánager lo que permitía tener a la "muchacha" desfilando para él esporádicamente.

Eso evento apenas había ocurrido un año atrás y fue un gran shock no sólo ver a la _hermosa_ modelo desnudarse frente a él, sino revelar que ese bello rostro pertenecía a un hombre.

* * *

_-Deja de hacer esos gestos. ¡Estas frente a un hombre! ¡No tengo nada que no tengas tú! -había reventado molesto cuando la mirada avergonzada del asistente trataba de encajar el cuerpo esbelto y fuerte del modelo con la anatomía femenina._

_-P-pero ¡eso no explica el que te desnudes! -vociferó un poco ignorante y nervioso al enfrentar a la famosa "Ino". Un diminutivo de Inosuke _

_-¿Ahh? No hay tiempo para cambiarse de ropa interior. Este lugar de trabajo es profesional, nadie está mirando. Si no puedes ser serio entonces no estorbes el trabajo de otros._

_Recibir ese tipo de información en plenos preparativos del desfile fue una fuerte conmoción. El ver que todos comenzaban a desnudarse sin pudor frente a él fue un real choque hasta que las palabras del asistente de Uzui-san, Zenitsu, se había acercado conciliadoramente._

_-Te comprendo, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez. Los modelos tienen que cambiarse consecutivamente en una colección. Cada traje es único y con diferentes niveles de exposición. Cada segundo cuenta para la presentación. Te acostumbrarás._

* * *

Era un poco vergonzoso, pero el mirar la cara seria y la energía que cada modelo aportaba al trabajo de Tomioka-san le hizo ganar respeto por esos profesionistas.

Además…

-Hey, Kentaro.

-T-A-N-J-I-R-O -corrige a la voz que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos -. ¿Puedo ayudarte, Inosuke?

El mencionado lo acerca con un brazo sobre los hombros con cierto aire de complicidad mientras el pelirrojo trata de no pincharlo con la aguja por accidente.

-¿No podrías hacer una modificación a ese vestido para que sea vea un poco varonil?

-Me estas pidiendo algo muy problemático -ríe ante la petición absurda del moreno.

-Vamos. Podría deslumbrar a la audiencia con mi masculinidad -insiste tratando de marcar la musculatura de sus bíceps.

-IMPOSIBLE, CERDO TONTO.

-¿Qué dijiste, Monitsu?

-Que es inútil. Con esa cara no despiertas deseo en la audiencia.

-¡Mi cara no tiene nada que ver! -retó con la mirada Inosuke a su compañero.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos. Todos estamos tensos por el desfile de mañana -trata de conciliar inútilmente porque ambos siguen mirándose con desafío.

-Amor -señala acusadoramente para perplejidad del modelo.

-¿Ahh? -cuestionan ambos pues se les escapa la relación del concepto y el modelaje. Ante las expresiones de incredulidad, Zenitsu no vacila en su declaración y sonríe confianzudamente como alguien que guarda un gran secreto.

-Es porque eres un chiquillo que no se ha enamorado. ¡No sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien! ¡Así que no logras ser un emisor de feromonas! En pocas palabras, hasta que lo entiendas no podrás hacer sentir sensualidad y carisma en la audiencia.

-No necesito que algo tan ridículo como eso entorpezca mi carrera -dictamina Inosuke -Entreno todos los días.

-Esto no es algo que simple experiencia en sesiones de fotos o prácticas puedan remediar. Incluso los modelos andróginos despiertan esta seducción, no es algo propio de un género. No por nada, Uzui-san o Douma-san evitan asignarte este tipo de trabajos; todos verían de lo que cojeas y serías absorbido sin remedio en las sesiones por otros modelos con menor trayectoria que la tuya.

-Un top model debería ser capaz de llevar cualquier prenda y mostrarla como su creador quiso.

-No. Un top model es una persona amada por miles de personas. No se limita a ser un maniquí.

Tanjiro mira con preocupación a ambos y se prepara para detener al modelo. Conoce que tiene un carácter explosivo y que las reacciones que tiene al enojarse son problemáticas.

Sin embargo, el inminente huracán no alcanza las costas dejando no sólo estupefacto a Tanjiro; Zenitsu mira dubitativo cómo el moreno muerde su labio inferior y aprieta sus palmas, para luego voltear indignado dirigiéndose al otro lado del taller.

El rubio mira la retirada y suspira con cansancio.

-Quizá pueda hablar con él – negocia Tanjiro pero es detenido por el mayor. Le mira negando antes de soltarlo.

-Vas a consentirlo y a subirle el ego, Tanjiro.

-Pero se ve decaído. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo es. Pero últimamente se ha frustrado con los trabajos que ha recibido. Está tan enfrascado tratando de salir de la zona de confort que se está olvidando de proyectar su aura en pasarela. Trata de opacar su mejor cualidad en este momento por cambiar drásticamente el giro de su trabajo.

\- ¿Es por eso que sus presentaciones han sido más osadas?

-Creo que es una forma de querer diferenciarse de su trayectoria, pero está surtiendo el efecto contrario. Muchas brujas están aprovechando las duras críticas para hacer un cotorreo ruidoso en la agencia.

-Los modelos no somos un maniquí…

-¿Cómo?

-Esas fueron las palabras de Inosuke en una entrevista hace dos años. Fue muy genial. Se burló de los comentarios de la gente que denigra a los modelos diciéndoles hipócritas en televisión abierta.

-¡AHHHGGRR! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Creó problemas a la agencia! Era mi primer trabajo como asistente el llevar al cerdo a esa entrevista ¿sabes? -vocifera el rubio al recordar la conmoción que había surgido en las relaciones públicas.

-Pero lo que dijo, que todos gustamos de las cosas bonitas y que si nos gustaba la ropa y el maquillaje, no significaba que se fuese inculto e incapaz de apreciar otras cosas de la vida.

-Ese tonto ocasiona más problemas que beneficios a la empresa. Juro que uno de estos días causará una crisis de proporciones mundiales.

-Puede ser, ¿pero sabes? Siempre he vestido a mi hermana desde la primaria. Ella estaba orgullosa de mostrar mis habilidades con sus compañeros de escuela, sin embargo, al llegar a la secundaria fue víctima de bullying. Por envidia de sus compañeras lo pasó muy mal hasta el punto en que se negaba ir a la escuela. Estuvo a nada de dimitir… -recuerda los crudos episodios de Nezuko deprimida mirando la televisión en la sala -. Ella estaba mirando cuando transmitieron la entrevista y esas palabras le dieron coraje para regresar a la escuela con fuerza. Hasta creó su blog de maquillaje, moda y noticias y está interesada en estudiar marketing o publicidad para seguir haciendo lo que le gusta.

Zenitsu mira la sonrisa sincera que perfilan los labios de Tanjiro orgulloso de la fuerza de su hermana.

-Creo que el Inosuke osado puede tocar los corazones de la gente.

No tenía argumentos para rebatir ese punto. Él sabía que también era un atractivo natural del modelo, aunque todavía no sabían explotarlo; cuando era espontáneo y sin seguir ninguna pauta, las palabras y acciones de Inosuke no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

-Yo…

-¡Hey mocoso!

-¿Qué pasó V-I-E-J-O? -remarcó Zenitsu mientras trataba inútilmente de fulminar a su superior con la mirada.

-Te dejo a cargo. Tengo asuntos que resolver -declara Tengen mientras teclea rápidamente mostrando seriedad. Es una lástima que Zenitsu identifica muy bien ese rostro.

-Ah no ¡Ni de coña voy a convertirme en la niñera del cerdo para que vayas con tus novias! ¡IRRESPONSABLE PERVERTIDO!

-Mueres de la envidia porque no has logrado ligar con ninguna modelo de la agencia.

-¡INACEPTABLE! ¡NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO! ¡INÚTIL RABO VERDE!

-Sigue ladrando, CHERRY BOY.

-¡DILSCUPATE DE INMEDIATO! ¡TÚ…!

-Ara~ ¿los dos serían tan amables de guardar silencio? Algunos nos encontramos agotados mentalmente como para soportar parloteo adicional – Shinobu corta efectivamente la conversación que ya comenzaba a alcanzar los gritos en volumen e intensidad. El tono cantarín y la dulzura de su entonación no disfrazaban la severidad con la que serían tratados en caso de llevarle la contraria.

Quizá Tomioka Giyuu podría estar en lo más arriba de la jerarquía del lugar, sin embargo, quien podía congelar el mismo infierno con sólo palabras era Shinobu Kocho, la maquillista del grupo.

Tanjiro miró al par mudo retirarse estratégicamente para aplacar la ira de la intimidante mujer para llevar sus rencillas lejos de sus oídos. Sabiamente, él también retornó en silencio a sus labores para no llamar la atención de la dama.

Por una última vez miró de reojo al modelo. Su guardia revelaba estar a la defensiva, pero sus ojos lo mostraban muy lejano. La distracción no era propia en esos ojos esmeraldas por lo que decidió acercarse más tarde para conversar con él; pese a las apariencias, Inosuke era accesible si no te acercabas con intenciones deshonesta.

* * *

Mira la hora del reloj suspirando de alivio al ver que no era tarde. Había finalizado los ajustes de Tomioka-san y se encontraba agotado. Mañana sería la culminación de los esfuerzos de todo medio año y sentía una espinita de orgullo en su pecho.

-¡AHHH! ¡LO JURO! ¡ESE CERDO ME DEJARÁ CALVO! -el berrinche llega a la estación de trabajo del Kamado y voltea en dirección del rubio.

-¿Pasó algo? -Mira curioso buscando la melena negra causante del nuevo lloriqueo de Zenitsu.

-Ese cerdo se escondió ¡En cuánto lo encuentre lo haré barbacoa! ¿QUÉ HARE? ¡El idiota de Uzui me matará si no regreso con el idiota!

-¿Ya marcaste a su celular?

-¿Crees que no lo pensé? No me place quedarme de niñera de ese tonto ¡Si tan solo me cambiaran con una linda modelo no estaría sufriendo de esta forma!

-No creo que sea seguro para la modelo.

-¿Dijiste algo? -cuestiona el rubio ante el murmullo del pelirrojo pero sólo recibe una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Tanjiro? -interrumpe Tomioka la tumultuosa conversación de su aprendiz.

Zenitsu decide dar espacio al diseñador asociado de la agencia con Kamado y retomar su búsqueda en los lugares que frecuentaba el modelo; iba a ser una noche larga.

-He finalizado con los arreglos, sempai -Giyuu asiente complacido de escuchar una preocupación menos. Regresa la mirada a las llaves que tiene en su poder.

-Bien. Pero venía a cuestionarte si sabías el paradero de las llaves de la azotea ¿de casualidad las tomaste?

-¿No deberían estar colgadas?

-Lo verifiqué, pero no están en el llavero. Seguramente Sabito las movió de lugar cuando puso a secar al sol la escenografía del desfile -Suspiró pesadamente.

Si Tanjiro se sentía cansado, el desgaste de Giyuu salía a relucir en la manera en que el cuerpo del adulto se tambaleaba de un lado al otro indicando que en cualquier momento caería dormido del agotamiento. -Sé que ya terminaste con tus deberes, pero...

-Verificaré que la azotea esté cerrada antes de irme Tomioka sempai -se adelantó al diseñador, previniendo que se desmayara en plenas escaleras y mañana tuvieran algo más que un percance antes de la exhibición. -Puedes descansar hasta que Sabito san regrese. Me aseguraré de que todo esté cerrado y en orden antes de irme.

El moreno vacila por muy poco, pues su cuerpo clama por acurrucarse en el sofá que tienen en el taller. El estrés y los desvelos le han pasado factura y necesita con urgencia cerrar los párpados.

Tanjiro se despide sólo después de cerciorarse que Tomioka ha logrado dormirse segundos después de recostarse en el mueble. Es realmente inspirador la pasión que emana el adulto, aunque se contraste con su actitud taciturna y hasta depresiva. Admiraba a Giyuu como diseñador y como persona.

Se embarca en su última tarea antes de encaminarse a la estación de tren hasta a su casa y se percata que la puerta que da al exterior estaba entreabierta. Es un alivio haber dado con el descuido y se disponía a asegurar la puerta, sin embargo, escucha el sonido característico de un andar de tacones sobre el concreto.

Curioso, decide abrir la puerta para asomar la cabeza y averiguar la causa del ruido, aunque en el fondo sabía a quien pertenecía ese sonido característico.

Mira como seguro avance en una línea recta con gracia. Traza una línea recta de huellas perfectamente mientras camina con sus tacones. Tanjiro es consciente que el chico busca cambiar de línea de ropa a otros proyectos de su agrado, sin embargo, lo ve aquí con seriedad practicando su caminata con un calzado que debería aborrecer.

-Inosuke ¿qué haces aquí? El aire esta frío. Puedes resfriaste.

-No molestes, Gengoro. Me gusta cómo se siente el viento cuando muevo mi cuerpo… con libertad -explicó con poco interés en atender las preocupaciones del modista.

Tanjiro inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba molestando al moreno. No sabía que había provocado con exactitud esta ansiedad que estaba percibiendo, pero a su mente llegaron las duras palabras de Zenitsu.

-¡Espera acá! -pidió Tanjiro mientras se lanzaba corriendo hacia la puerta por la que entró. Inosuke le miró con interés por semejante acción, un poco curioso de lo que tenía que esperar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando escuchó las pisadas rápidas de regreso. Tanjiro apareció nuevamente haciendo uso de una rápida carrera para traer una chalina tejida a crochet y latas de café caliente.

Se acercó y sin esperar autorización por parte del conmocionado Inosuke, colocó la prenda en sus hombros para que guardara un poco de calor, pero permitiendo la libertad de movimiento. No escatimó al tomar las manos del modelo para registrar la temperatura; estaban frías como supuso por lo que puso la lata caliente para ayudar a sus palmas pálidas a recuperar sensibilidad.

-Listo ¿mejor?

-G-gracias.

-¿No sería mejor ensayar abajo? Ya todos se fueron y no creo que molestes a Tomioka sempai. También aliviarías a Zenitsu que está corriendo por todas partes buscándote.

Cuando recibió el "hump" del modelo supo que no habría resultados por pedirle que baje con él.

-¿Te molesta mi compañía? – se cercioró.

-Haz lo que quieras -contestó resguardando su mentón en la chalina y acercando la bebida a sus labios rojos por el frío. La calidez del café funcionó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás ensayando aquí? -Inosuke le mira inspeccionando si no estaba a punto de recibir un regaño como todos tenían el habito de hacer. Cuando vio el genuino interés en esos ojos rojos se relajó.

-Me gusta practicar en la azotea. Siento que tengo el mundo bajo mis pies. Cuando me siento sofocado, miro hacia abajo y mi corazón se siente mucho mejor.

-Vaya. No lo había visto de esa forma. Eres sorprendente.

\- ¡Ja! Lo sé- se jactó Inosuke pero decidió aportar un poco a su cómoda conversación. -En realidad este hábito lo adquirí de mi madre.

\- ¿Kotoha-sama?

\- ¿La conoces?

\- ¿Quién no? ¡Es una modelo de talla internacional! -El escuchar a Tanjiro referirse a su madre en presente y no en pasado como la mayoría de las personas hacían y con sumo entusiasmo en lugar de lamento, hinchó el pecho de Inosuke por lo que no pudo evitar presumir un poco.

\- ¡Es asombrosa! Mi madre entró en escena internacional cuando estaba embarazada de mí. ¡Nada le impidió para encontrarse a sí misma! Lo sorprendente de mi madre es que no importaba la altura de sus tacones, podía realizar la misma caminata y eso es porque no había día que no practicara. Con nieve o lluvia, ella siempre subía a la azotea.

Termina con entusiasmo explosivo y el modista le mira con expresión cálida. Era como si el chico le revelara su más valioso secreto y eso lo apreciaba.

Inosuke queda en silencio y mira con un poco de bochorno su bebida, pero continua con presunción.

-Era una persona delicada pero firme e inflexible. Su apariencia no era para nada masculina pero su fuerza interior hacía que se viera fuerte y poderosa. En su día a día era una persona que estaba llena de vitalidad y era contagiosa. Me llena de orgullo y quiero llegar tan lejos o más que de lo que ella hizo.

-Haz de querer mucho a tu mamá.

-Lo hago. Es la mejor -declara sin atisbo de vergüenza -. La primera vez que modelé fue por petición de ella.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. A una hora antes de iniciar el desfile, una modelo faltó y no había tiempo para conseguir alguna nueva. Fue divertido porque todos corrían como pollos sin cabeza.

… Mi madre estaba participando en la exhibición, me miró y me preguntó si era capaz de sustituirla. La modelo era una niña por lo que ella y yo teníamos medidas similares.

…No me importó que en ese momento vistiera un vestido. Quería estar en el mismo escenario que ella. Quería imitarla, llevaba su imagen en mi mente de cómo moverme.

-Oh, lo recuerdo. De casualidad estaba allí.

-¿En serio? -mira asombrado Inosuke -. ¡AHHGGR! ¡Que sepas que fue muy difícil domar esos tacones sin entrenamiento previo!-toma el resto de su bebida recreando en su mente el recuerdo de su primera experiencia en el mundo del modelaje.

-¿Te refieres al _faux pas _casi al salir de la pasaralela? -el pequeño gruñido que emitió le confirmó que estaba en lo correcto.

-Esa caída no existió, Ton-ta-ro.

-Lo olvidaré en cuanto pronuncies bien mi nombre-

-¡Entonces te golpearé hasta que te olvides de eso! ¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio, Kentaro!

-Lo siento- se seca una pequeña lágrima que se deslizó por el hilarante recuerdo.

Quizá era un poco ruin, pero era una pequeña venganza personal contra el moreno por no recordar sobre quien cayó. Rememorar cómo había conocido a Inosuke y cómo esos ojos se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su mente sólo podía haber sido producto de una agradable y cercana fatalidad.

Antes de lograr alcanzar el backstage, una modelo chocó mezquinamente con el novato Inosuke y logró desbalancearlo de la pasarela.

Tanjiro en ningún momento había despegado la mirada sobre la figura, por eso se percató del desbalance con los tacones propiciando su desplome; seguido por sus instintos, el pelirrojo logró alcanzar a Inosuke después de aterrizar sobre sus rodillas, pero antes que el impulso de la caída lo lanzara fuera de la plataforma.

Fue quizá microsegundos lo que duró el contacto visual porque casi al instante de salvarlo, Inosuke había logrado pararse todo digno y retirarse con gracia, lo que había dejado confundido a un Tanjiro de trece años.

Fue un evento tan fugaz que, si no fuese por el recorte de periódico guardado con cariño para rememorar la anécdota, juraría que fue producto de su imaginación proactiva.

-Si soy sincero, me gustó mucho esa presentación. Fue la razón por la que me involucrara en el mundo de la moda y conciliara ser un diseñador.

El modelo lo inspecciona asombrado por la declaración y siente un pequeño aleteo en su estómago. Pensar que ese desastre haya motivado de esa forma a alguien. Quizá era vanidad lo que sentía.

-Gracias a que me interesé en este ramo también tengo una mejor perspectiva del mundo del modelaje. No les daba crédito hasta ese desfile. Los diseñadores hacen ropa para una persona ideal en su mente -le ofrece la otra lata caliente que Inosuke acepta.

Comienza a entrar en calor rápidamente a medida que avanza su conversación.

-Dijiste que el trabajo de la modelo es encarnar ese ideal en la pasarela. Por supuesto la personalidad es importante, pero es asombroso cómo algunos modelos manipulan su zancada, el movimiento de sus brazos, cintura, hombros y a veces, incluso su cabeza.

…He escuchado personas que hablan mal de los supermodelos diciendo que son pura mercancía para ser explotada. Es realmente injusto ¿no? Todos apreciamos las cosas bellas ¿Por qué gustar de ropa bonita y zapatos podría ser considerado sólo vanidad?

…Veo sus esfuerzos para hacer de la exposición un éxito. Los oigo hablar y sé que tienen cultura suficiente para disfrutar de pinturas, música clásica, museo. Sé de la gran disciplina y empeño que se requiere modelar ropa de verano en temperaturas de 5° C. ¡Realmente me gusta mucho el mundo de la moda!

-¡P-pues deberías! ¡No es de extrañar cuando hay personas asombrosas como yo en él, Monjiro! -le gustaba la atención del modista, era reconfortante.

-Tanjiro -corrige aunque sin darle importancia. Lo que sea que molestaba a Inosuke, se había evaporado como el vaho que salía de sus bocas.

-¿Deberíamos entrar? -intenta nuevamente recibiendo una respuesta positiva. -Por cierto ¿cómo entraste aquí?

-Tomé las llaves del taller -el moreno resuelve el misterio al declaró con total inocencia el hurto involuntario.

* * *

-¡Bienvenido a casa!

-¡Nezuko! ¿Aún estás despierta a estas horas? -pregunta sorprendido de ser recibido por la segunda hermana mayor de la familia Kamado. La mencionada solo le sonrió su hermano se desplomaba cansado en el sillón.

Había llevado a Inosuke a cenar tempura saliendo del taller de Tomioka. El ambiente entre los dos era cordial y sería una lástima no gozar un poco del modelo cuando su agenda no estaba saturada.

Pese a haber elegido un puesto de comida humilde, Inosuke era llamativo y pronto fue reconocido por fanáticas que imprudentemente interrumpieron su cena en pos te obtener una foto con el apuesto muchacho. Graso error separar a Inosuke de la comida porque minutos después, Tanjiro tuvo que regañarle por sus modales.

Pronto se dio cuenta que la mejor manera de tratar con Inosuke y sus arrebatos era con estímulos positivos. El modelo dejó de ignorarle en un mohín y alivió su ánimo con más brochetas de tempura; las fanáticas pudieron disfrutar de su acercamiento y se despidieron minutos después.

La velada y la cuenta, para alivio de su cartera, llegó a su fin en cuanto Zenitsu logró dar con Inosuke mediante las redes sociales, presumiblemente por la misma foto que las fanáticas habían subido a su Instagram. Tuvieron al rubio gritándoles resonantemente "Discúlpense de inmediato" o "Tanjiro, me has traicionado" por no haber sido notificado antes mientras seguía con su pesquisa. Un olvido injustificable, pero del que sospechosamente no se sentía tan culpable.

"No, yo invito" declaró en cuanto vio como el modelo abría su cartera para pagar antes de irse con el furibundo manager. "Silencio, Gengoro. Invítame a cenar para la próxima" dictaminó el modelo refutando cualquier argumento que el modista podría darle.

-¿Con que habrá una próxima vez? -murmura para sí mismo en la comodidad de su hogar.

-Estás sonriendo -declara la joven inspeccionando la cara de su hermano mayor con complicidad, como si la secuencia de sus recuerdos haya sido visible ante los vibrantes ojos magenta de Nezuko.

-Estoy emocionado por mañana – declara Tanjiro, recibiendo de su hermana una mirada sospechosa que pronto dejó pasar.

-Haz trabajo mucho con Tomioka-san. Estoy entusiasmada por ver en lo que han trabajado en su taller estos meses. Todos mis seguidores te envían su apoyo -sonríe orgullosa. Planeaba cubrir mañana el evento para su canal de youtube y promocionar a la marca en la que trabajaba su hermano. Quizá en un futuro, el Kamado mayor pudiese presentar sus propias creaciones y estaría ahí para hacer el rol de publicista.

-Gracias. Iré a dormir. No te desveles desvelarte mucho.

-Que duermas bien. Mañana será un excelente día -se despide de su risueña hermana para dejarla con sus proyectos de redes sociales.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos en cuanto su cabeza había tocado la almohada cuando había sido recibido por los abrazos de Morfeo. Fue recibido en un cálido sueño con ojos esmeraldas y sonrisas santurronas; quizá debería invitar a Inosuke a un local de ramen la próxima vez…

* * *

-¡Me encanta! Definitivamente en este invierno el azul es el nuevo negro -el entusiasmo de Nezuko salía a relucir haciendo los clips del backstage, cuidando de no estorbar en la planificación de la preparación de las modelos o no incomodar los miembros de montaje.

Sin embargo, Nezuko también tenía el aura afable de la que era muy apreciado Tanjiro por lo que logró encajar fácilmente con el personal.

-Tomioka-san ¿podrías dedicar unas palabras? ¿Cómo te sientes de poder concretar este proyecto para esta semana de la moda de Tokyo?

-¿Cómo me siento? Como si una tonelada de concreto por fin se alzara de mis hombros… -la mirada de vacío de Tomioka volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Eh? -Nezuko no sabía como poder aligerar la nube depresiva del diseñador.

-¿No es simpático nuestro jefe? No lo podrías esperar de una persona muy severa como él, pero a veces puede hacer bromas -apoyó Sabito recargando un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno. Su intervención había logrado desviar la atención del ánimo de Tomioka.

-Lo que quiso decir Tomioka-san es que, ahora que se está a nada de concretar este proyecto con el desfile, ya está pensando en nuevas ideas para la siguiente temporada -un escalofrío recorrió a Tomioka ante la intervención de Kocho. Abrió los ojos enfocándolos a la mirada violáceo -¿no es así, Tomioka-san? -ante la amenaza implícita de sus palabras sólo pudo asentir con distracción. Iba a morir de cansancio.

-Oh, eso es muy profesional de su parte. Definitivamente un diseñador profesional debe tener una visión a largo plazo… -trató de complementar Nezuko, halagando el trabajo del diseñador para contrarrestar la nube de depresión que se estaba gestando ante sus ojos.

Tanjiro miraba con pena desde la distancia. Tomioka podrá ser un genio en la moda, pero sus habilidades sociales brillaban por su ausencia. Afortunadamente siempre se rodeaba de personas que tomaban la iniciativa.

Su hermana estaba desenvolviéndose bien, sólo tenía que cuidar que…

-¡NEZUKOO-CHAAAANNN! -ahí estaba. Zenitsu podría ser una persona muy… peculiar.

Aunque gustaba de Zenitsu, su afición al género femenino podía llegar a sofocar a las mujeres. Quizá esa era la razón por la que había sido canalizado con Inosuke y no con otra fémina de la agencia.

El efusivo adepto de Nezuko se vio entorpecido por Makio, Suma, Hinatsuru.

-Alto ahí jovencito -sujeta Makio con fuerza mientras el rubio buscaba escapar retorciéndose de las firmes manos de la modelo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo de saludar a Nezuko-chan! -berreó esperando que sus lágrimas conmovieran a las mujeres.

-Deberías de estar entablando relaciones con los invitados. Uzui está aprovechando de hacer nexos con nuevos socios y necesita ayuda-fue inútil. Suma tomó el otro brazo de Zenitsu arrastrándolo a la salida.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Nezuko-chaaaannn! -lloró a la distancia dejando a la Kamado a salvo.

\- Gracias, Hinatsuru-san. Zenitsu a veces puede ser muy…

\- ¿Fogoso? ¿Ferviente? ¿Intenso?

-Iba a decir devoto.

-Descuida. Aunque es cierto que Uzui está haciendo de las suyas para obtener las mejores ganancias de este desfile y necesita de la ayuda de las chicas y Zenitsu. Tomioka-san está ganando más popularidad e interesados en su marca y será bueno establecer alianzas comerciales.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-También es mérito tuyo. No cualquiera puede sobrevivir a las exigencias de Tomioka-san y elevar el estado del ánimo -le sonrió la exmodelo al joven.

-De ninguna manera, soy sólo un aprendiz. Todavía no he creado un diseño de mi autoría.

-No dudo que pronto te hagas de notar. En uno de estos días veremos una colección tuya y ten por seguro que ayudaremos en las relaciones públicas.

-Gracias, aunque aun creo que me falta mucho por aprender antes de lanzarme a algo de tal magnitud. Yo ¡AHG!

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por un golpe proveniente de su espalda que casi logra desbalancearlo. Al girar su cabeza, percibe a Inosuke mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Me molestas, por eso.

-¡Eso no es ningún motivo real! -reclama por el trato injusto.

-Si me disculpan, los dejaré solos. Necesito a apoyar a Uzui -se despide la exmodelo pasando junto al moreno -. Sé amable -sugirió con una sonrisa, aunque Inosuke sólo gira su cabeza con desdén cruzando los brazos en obvia señal de altivez.

Tanjiro lo inspecciona otra vez y queda maravillado por la silueta del maxi abrigo azul cielo con acabado Jacquard y un cinturón grueso que abrazaba la delgada cintura. El ahumado del maquillaje y el cabello recogido, sumado a los pequeños botines sumaban altura. Era una prenda que le confería elegancia y gran porte al modelo.

-Te ves muy bien -menciona sin reflexionar sus palabras. Nota cómo las orejas de Inosuke se sonrojan y luego es recibido por la mirada irritable del modelo.

-¿Qué fue esa tontería de que es demasiado pronto para pensar en tus propios diseños ¿No eres también un diseñador?

-Ah, me escuchaste -el rechinido de dientes le reveló que pensara mejor sus palabras antes de empeorar la volátil paciencia de Inosuke -bueno, no soy un universitario todavía, por lo que es difícil lanzar tu propia línea si no vienes de una prestigiosa escuela. También necesito adquirir toda la experiencia que pueda…

-¡BAHH! ¡Excusas! Escucha, no siempre vas a estar tras la sombra de Tapioka. ¡Si quieres empezar a ser reconocido debes empezar a actuar! ¡Si esperas demasiado se te adelantarán! ¡Este mundo no espera por nadie! ¡No me decepciones!

-Yo…

-¡Tienes la atención del gran Inosuke-sama así que no debes holgazanear! -explica dando un golpe concluyente en la mesa del camerino.

El impacto hizo caer un vaso de vidrio su oscuro contenido derramándose en la madera. Inosuke había tratado de reaccionar rápido pero el fluido había alcanzado la tela del abrigo ocasionando una funesta mancha a la altura de su muslo es un área escandalosa y muy obvia.

-Mierda… -expresó Inosuke al ver que los esfuerzos por secar la mancha empeoraban la situación.

Tanjiro también se apresuró a buscar algún aditamento que ayudará a retirar la mancha carmesí.

-¿Vino? -preguntó tratando de averiguar el contenido oscuro del vaso. El jugo estaba compuesto de moras, arándanos y frambuesas, lo que significaba que retirar los pigmentos de los frutos rojos requería hacerlo con agua fría, detergente y vinagre blanco; en cualquiera de los casos, la solución requería un lavado de tela y el problema radicaba en que el desfile comenzaría en menos de una hora.

No sabía que hacer…

* * *

-¿Cómo llegó jugó a los camerinos? Expresé firmemente que los únicos contendores debían ser botellas con boquilla para evitar accidentes así.

-En este momento lo que menos preocupa es encontrar al culpable sino en cómo podemos resolver esta contingencia, Tomioka-san -declara la maquillista tratando de ver el estado de la mancha en el abrigo -podríamos lavar y secar con mis secadoras de cabello.

-No funcionará. La tela tiene lana y esta se encoge con el calor. Si lo hacemos en una sola sección, la tela se deformará, y tampoco tenemos tiempo para que todo el abrigo se seque con un lavado total.

-¿Cortar el abrigo quizá? -continuó Sabito uniéndose al grupo para ver la eventualidad de último minuto y contribuir a encontrar una solución.

-El diseño del abrigo luce con el largo, dividir el abrigo corta con el efecto del vuelo que buscaba, además de ser algo notorio. Sería un desperdicio sólo acortarlo para quitar la mancha. Tendría que cambiar el patrón. Tengo una media hora para poder aplicar modificaciones.

-Imposible, tienes que estar supervisando la pasarela. No puedes dejar a la deriva a las modelos, Tomioka-san -sabía que lo que indicaba Kocho era cierto.

La única acción responsable que le quedaba era retirar el abrigo de la colección, aunque esa pieza faltante significaría un gran fracaso para la colección y el esfuerzo y confianza que todos habían depositado en él.

Tanjiro también caviló el mismo escenario, y no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a Inosuke; estaba callado e inusualmente quieto. Sus brazos casi temblaban de la tensión ejercida por las palmas fuertemente cerradas ante la frustración de su descuido. Él también esperaba las palabras que lo dejarían fuera de su trabajo de modelo y aunque el ceño y la apretada mandíbula le daba un aire defensivo, era la mirada de impotencia lo que rompió el corazón de Tanjiro; esa vulnerabilidad y derrota en la mirada del modelo no era algo que deseara ver en ninguna circunstancia.

Tomó una decisión. No perdía nada por intentar y también se rehusaba a renunciar cuando habían llegado tan lejos.

-Puedo convertir el abrigo en un kimono -dice sin considerar los desafíos que implicaría adaptar el abrigo a otro patrón.

\- ¿Un kimono? -medita Giyuu -ciertamente tienes tela suficiente pero no tenemos tiempo. Sólo podemos disculparnos por la contingencia.

\- ¿Y si cambiamos el orden y colocamos unas pistas más lentas? -propuso Sabito -De esta forma las modelos pueden ganar tiempo adicional en la pasarela caminando más lento. Así el chico tendrá una oportunidad.

El diseñador ciertamente escuchó las palabras conciliadoras de su amigo, sin embargo…

-Aún no dominas tus bordes. Si tenemos acabados malos, seremos el hazmerreír…

-Tomioka-san, no podemos agachar la cabeza. Estamos tan cerca. ¡Por favor, confíe en mí! ¡Mi voluntad es fuerte! ¡Haré posible que funcione! ¡No podemos desesperar tan cerca del éxito!

"No desesperes. Una voluntad débil no te permitirá sobrevivir en esta industria".

Giyuu se reiría si la situación no fuese tan tensa. Viendo cómo aquel chiquillo al que había regañado severamente el primer día de trabajo empleaba sus mismas palabras para confrontarlo. Esta vuelta de tornas, le estaba regresando las esperanzas. Sería un insensato, pero debajo de ese engañoso carácter impasible, se ocultaba un mar turbulento.

-Tienes una hora, tienes completa libertad creativa siempre y cuando se apegue a la temática de la serie. Si el resultado que obtengas no cumple con mis estándares, no me arriesgaré y anularé el conjunto de la colección sin derecho a réplica ¿quedó claro?

-¡Entendido!

-Bien, todos prosigan con sus tareas. Les explicaré los nuevos cambios…

Tanjiro no permaneció para escuchar las palabras de Tomioka. No podía malgastar ningún segundo por lo que no dudó a regresar a su estación de trabajo donde se había instalado la máquina de coser para tener modificaciones de urgencia. Bendito sea el sentido de previsión de Sabito.

-Inosuke, ven conmigo -tomó su muñeca sin esperar la respuesta del modelo.

Inosuke obedeció mudamente mirando asombrado el rostro impetuoso de Tanjiro mientras hacía su inspección. Quizá buscando canalizar la imagen final con la prenda estropeada.

Tras su inspección, Tanjiro determina que no hay salvación en la tela manchada del abrigo. Sin vacilar, el modista decide retirar la tela con un corte preciso e instantáneo a la altura de los muslos de Inosuke. El mencionado solo puede mirar atónico la maestría que tiene el pelirrojo con las tijeras, había sido un corte limpio sin rozar la piel de sus piernas.

-Quizá esto vaya a hacer más femenino de lo que tenías puesto. Me disculpo por eso.

-No te preocupes. No estoy en posición de exigirte.

-Gracias por comprender.

Con el vuelo de la caída, había mucha tela del maxi abrigo por lo que no tenía problemas con ajustar el ancho a un patrón más sencillo y recto. Pensó en un kimono. La tela que iba a ser retirada del largo podría ayudarle a hacer bordes anchos que oculten las marcas de donde estaba los dobleces del cuello del abrigo.

La calidad de la tela, la silueta deseada, sin patrón, ¡ni siquiera prueba de funcionamiento! ¡Esto debe quedar bien a la primera!

Una hora para el turno de Inosuke. Tomioka y el cambio en la rutina del desfile era lo máximo de tiempo que podía comprar. Era cierto que todavía le falta habilidad con los bordes, pero haría que funcionara de alguna forma. Podía ver el diseño claramente concretado en su cabeza con las medidas del muchacho.

Inosuke por su parte, no apartó su vista de Tanjiro. Verlo tan concentrado era algo tan fascinante. Prefería mantener su mirada en la cautivadora escena que estar tentado a mirar el reloj que señalaba la reducción incesante del tiempo.

-No puedo creer que no le hayan sacado ya. Sólo provoca problemas.

-Si no fuese por esa cara bonita, ni siquiera podría estar aquí.

Las sonoras y crueles palabras completamente mal intencionadas de algunas compañeras de Inosuke sacaron de su concentración a Tanjiro. Planeaba decir unas palabras muy poco cordiales pero el modelo coloca su brazo en el hombro de forma conciliadora.

-Déjalas hablar.

-Pero lo que dijeron…

-No es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado ya. Siempre se quejan de mis rasgos faciales. Les hace sentir momentáneamente mejor.

-De todos modos, menospreciarte por tu apariencia es injusto.

-Es una molestia tener esta cara. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, siempre esos tontos relacionan mi éxito con mi cara y no por mis otras cualidades.

-Entonces, creó que debería ofrecerte una disculpa…

-¿Ahhh?

-Cuando te veo modelando no puedo evitar pensar en lo bonito que te ves -susurra con pena y dificultad para sostenerle la mirada.

-Si que tienes agallas para decirme eso en mi cara, cabrón -menciona el otro claramente irritado por la declaración de Tanjiro.

\- ¡Perdón! Creo que no me expliqué adecuadamente -Tanjiro alza las manos conciliadoramente y piensa en como salvar su floreciente amistad. Sabe que lo que va a decir a continuación puede empeorar la situación, pero ese sentimiento en su pecho pide expresar las emociones sin filtro con el hermoso chico frente a sus ojos.

-Desde antes de acudir a la primaria he tenido esta marca en mi frente -Inosuke mira hacia donde Tanjiro señala. Era prominente y notable; sobra decir que fue lo primero que sus ojos miraron cuando se presentaron, pero, por una vez, su yo imprudente pudo ser contenido para no formular una pregunta insensible al otro chico. -Me cayó una tetera caliente evitando que mi hermano fuera el lastimado cuando jugábamos en la cocina.

Inosuke frunce el ceño, imaginando el dolor que un niño de apenas seis años tuvo que contener.

Tanjiro continua frente al silencio.

-Fue un golpe a mi confianza el tener esa cicatriz enorme en mi rostro. No me arrepiento de salvar a Takeo, pero me dolía un poco cuando la gente se quedaba mirando mi marca con mucho detenimiento.

…Fue duro en la primaria y secundaria. Los niños pueden ser crueles, pero ya lo he superado. Probé usar maquillaje para cubrirlo, pero finalmente dejé de hacerlo y de avergonzarme de mi apariencia.

-No deberías sentirte avergonzado. Salvaste a tu hermano ¿no? ¡Eso es muy varonil! - bufa restándole importancia a sus palabras que tratan de consolar a Tanjiro-. ¡Que importa lo que piensen los estúpidos!

Tanjiro suspira con alivio. Escuchar esas palabras de Inosuke resultaron ser reconfortantes pese a lo rudo de su declaración.

-Lo cierto es que comencé a crear ropa para transformarme a mí mismo. Mi familia es numerosa y no podía costear comprarme prendas, así que fui modificando y renovando las que tenía en mi casa. Transformaba las prendas en algo de valor y terminó gustándome el hacer ropa. Ver cómo la gente cambia por algo que he hecho con mis propias manos me llena de mucho orgullo -continúa arreglando del dobladillo con agilidad y precisión. -Creo que me he ido por la tangente. Lo que quería decirte es que tuve la impresión de que una buena apariencia podría traerme la confianza que siempre quería. No tenía idea que también puede provocar dolor en las personas. El mundo del modelaje y la moda es mucho más duro de lo que estimé.

… Hay mucha envidia, chimes y comentarios muy maliciosos en especial para los modelos -continua-. Creo que me ponen nerviosos por mi experiencia personal, pero eso es algo por lo que te admiro. No hacen mella en tu confianza y tampoco humillas al resto para sentirte aliviado.

…Pero cuando te veo en la pasarela… la entereza con la que plantas frente a los reflectores y las cámaras… no es sólo por tu belleza, Inosuke. Desde el principio has llamado la atención con esta personalidad y energías únicas.

Tiene una visión de cómo quiere que Inosuke se verá en la pasarela. Su sangre bombea de la emoción. Quizá el moreno se emocione al ver que le ha dado lo que quería en primer lugar.

-No digo que los demás no tengan buena figura, postura o gestos, pero… al principio parece que sólo eres un modelo andrógino delicado y fresco, con apariencia bonita y agradable… pero cuando llegas al fin de la pasarela y giras, la atmosfera se incendia instantáneamente, la poderosa mirada desenfrenada que envías a la audiencia roba el aliento de los espectadores. Hipnotizas con esos ojos fuertes y sin vacilar.

Inosuke no sabe qué decir. Tampoco está seguro de si debería decir algo. Tanjiro está hablando tan apasionadamente que no puede hacer ninguna intervención. El modista se levanta para estar a la misma altura que Inosuke en un desesperado intento de hacerle llegar sus pensamientos para animar al de mirada esmeralda.

-Incluso viéndote de espaldas hacia las personas, no puedo evitar sentir respeto. No importa lo que estés vistiendo y creo que llegarás lejos en la industria.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Inosuke, es cuando Tanjiro se percata la cercanía y retrocede nervioso por haber invadido el espacio del modelo de gran carácter.

-También me gustaría que algún día vistas alguno de mis diseños -dice mientras ayuda a colocar el kimono en la figura del modelo, cerciorándose que sea puesto adecuadamente.

-Imposible. No tengo interés en usar algo de un diseñador sin nombre -declara impávido ante las palabras de Tanjiro. No puede evitar sentir la espina de la decepción.

Distingue la pena ajena. Quiere rehuir esa mirada bermeja, pero Inosuke no huye de la batalla y no piensa comenzar a hacerlo. Acepta el desafío del modista, aunque no está seguro qué enunciaba, pero en su pecho, la sangre bombeando de la emoción… si, se sentía como una competencia.

-Por lo tanto, más te vale apurarte en convertirte en alguien famoso antes de que esté fuera de tu alcance -termina de decir Inosuke, desafiándolo con la mirada. Esa mirada de esmeralda que reflejaba el alma del muchacho. -Voy a esforzarme para que esos tontos dejen de decir que soy sólo una cara bonita, así que no se te ocurra rendirte Gonpanchiro

-Inosuke, tú… tenía la impresión de que estabas diciendo algo muy conmovedor, pero pensar que a estas alturas todavía no aciertas con mi nombre -Tanjiro ríe sin gracia ante el error, por lo que Inosuke se vuelve a alterar.

-Yo… -Trata de voltearse para argumentar lo que sea primero que le llegue a su cabeza, aunque esté el riesgo de pincharse con la aguja.

-Gracias, aunque siga confundiendo mi nombre. Significa mucho para mí -interrumpe al modelo antes de que se mueva de su posición. Mira el reloj señalando quince escasos minutos para dar los últimos ajustes.

No se siente decepcionado o molesto por la despistadez de Inosuke. En cambio, aquí con el hermoso muchacho frente a él permitiendo confeccionarle la prenda que en unos minutos portará con orgullo en la pasarela, sólo puede sentirse…

-Aunque me sigue molestando que te equivoques así que no me dejas opción: voy a hacer que mi propia marca Kamado sea tan famosa que no seas capaz de olvidarme, Inosuke.

… motivado. Quizá este diseño no sea completamente suyo, pero los arreglos es algo que Tanjiro está haciendo especialmente para Inosuke. Quiere que la siguiente vez, el modelo vista un diseño hecho completamente de su invención. Esta calidez en el pecho… no puede evitar sonreírle al otro.

Acaba la última puntada y se para frente al modelo para hacer una última inspección. Faltan 7 minutos para el turno de Inosuke.

El otro por otra parte se siente ligero con la sonrisa del modista. Siente un dolor agradable en el pecho que disuelve las preocupaciones y nervios que secretamente tenía. No es que lo admita a nadie más, ni siquiera al diseñador novato, pero quiere agradecerle de alguna forma y sólo puede pensar en una.

-Cuento con eso, T-Tanjiro y gracias por no tirar la toalla -espera que sus penetrantes ojos invisibilicen su desliz al tartamudear el infame nombre. Ver cómo el otro se sonroja hasta las orejas dice que tuvo el efecto deseado, pero decide alejarse.

¡No está huyendo! Quiere aclarar. Sólo que queda poco tiempo para su turno y quiere recibir algunos comentarios de Tomioka.

-¡Inosuke! -mira sobre su hombro y mira al otro sonreírle tan deslumbrantemente que duele -No te pongas nervioso y te caigas.

…

-Sólo mira.

* * *

Mirando la pantalla pudo sentir la conmoción. Era algo nuevo que surgió en el aire de la audiencia, sin saber con exactitud qué era.

-Veo que el cerdo hizo caso de mis palabras por primera vez.

Tanjiro mira a Zenitsu quien se encontraba concentrado en la imagen del monitor. Inspeccionando cada aspecto que se escapaba de la mente del modista.

-Su mirada cambió. Es más amable y cálida. De por sí ya eran claros y penetrantes, pero con esto… definitivamente eso hará que la gente quiera acercarse a él -menciona en voz alta debatiendo para sí mismo.

-¿En serio? Para mi luce normal -comenta Tanjiro haciéndole notar a Zenitsu que lo escuchó murmurar.

Zenitsu de dirigió una mirada asombrada como si le sorprendiera las palabras que expresó y se preguntó el por qué. El rubio suspira pesadamente.

-¡Ja! Bueno, será interesante ver cómo cambia su mirada cuando experimente un corazón roto. Su futura pareja parece que será igualmente tonto.

-¿Inosuke está saliendo con alguien? -Zenitsu nota el tono afligido que suena obvio excepto para el mencionado. Esta tentado a decir que si para fastidiar al par, pero no es tan cruel; menos cuando es expuesto a los ojos de cachorro de Tanjiro.

-No. Pero podría llegar a enamorarse si deja de ser tan tonto. Lo que veo muy difícil en primer lugar -se alza de hombros deslindándose del tema -. Ah, todo lo que tiene que ver con ese cerdo me cansa, pero definitivamente en unos años terminará de pulirse y se volverá en el modelo masculino más valioso de nuestra agencia.

-Veo que tienes mucha fe en Inosuke aunque siempre estén peleando -sonríe Tanjiro al escuchar las expectativas de Zenitsu.

-¿Fe? ¡Ja! ¡Qué va! Hay que enlazar al puerco antes de que termine de ser un diamanto pulido. Definitivamente le dará reconocimiento a la empresa y tendremos más bellezas en nuestro catálogo… -Tanjiro casi podía escuchar los sonidos de cajas registradoras. Si Inosuke será material de top model, Zenitsu lo es para manager -. Tendremos más chicas lindas en la agencia y quizá me consiga una linda y rica modelo como novia para que me mantenga~.

Y así como llegó, cualquier rastro de respeto que Tanjiro empezaba a acaudalar por el rubio. El cambio se reflejó en la mirada y estremeció a Zenitsu.

-¿P-por qué me miras asi?

-Por ninguna razón en especial -desvía la mirada al monitor buscando algo.

-¡Definitivamente me estás ignorando! ¡Qué hice para recibir esa mirada tan indiferente!

…

-¡Déjame de mirarme como un insecto!

…

-¡ESTÁS SIENDO CRUEL CONMIGO!

-¡Cierra el pico, Monitsu! El show todavía no termina -arremete Inosuke siendo igualmente escandaloso. Es un alivio que la música supera las voces vibrantes de los enérgicos chicos.

Inosuke dirige la mirada a Tanjiro buscando la aprobación. No la necesitaba, pero había sido una presentación extraordinaria que hasta un negado como el modista podría haber sido cautivado. No era de extrañar algunos halagos, era completamente natural recibirlos.

-Estuviste deslumbrante, Inosuke.

¿Ven? Era completamente obvio que los recibiría… pero eso no explica el subidón de energía que experimentó con esas sencillas y -demasiado- modestas palabras.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

No queda nada que demostrar, por eso se retira. No tiene nada que ver esos extraños sentimientos esponjosos que recibió de un don nadie en el mundo de la moda. Solo debe volver a la fila para salir con todo el séquito de modelos para la conclusión del evento. Sólo por eso.

-Cerdo mimado -rumea el rubio ante tan empalagosa escena protagonizada por los dos cabezas huecas mayores que ha conocido en su vida.

La jaqueca futura será grande, lo presiente. Sin embargo, el día que ambos pongan claridad a ese _je ne sais quoi_, definitivamente estará en front row para presenciar el drama. Se lo deben por ser la futura niñera de ambos.

Dios, esperaba que en el kissing repartieran un buen champagne.

FIN

* * *

**Notas:**

Esto se considera White day? Por que soy el colmo de la tardanza. A la besha Carl que me tocó… mi esposa te autoriza a aplicarme una llav… no eso no. Una disculpa por la demora y la tristeza de pensar que te habías quedado sin regalo. El pedido era fluff dulzón y de ser posible con omega verse.

Creeme cariño, intenté insertar a Inosuke omega para complacerte pero… no pude. Era como hacer una operación quirúrgica para insertar un pie en la cabeza. Sencillamente me vi incapaz por conciliar el omegaverse. ¡En cuanto a la dulzura, pues no se dejaron! Este par de tontos no se dejaron ser nauseabundamente dulces así que los desarrollé como pude. Definitivamente me va mucho más el angts y la tragedia. Así que no soy imparcial en cuanto si logré este punto. Sino, llámame incompetente en los comentarios please ~~

Agradecimientos especiales a mi esposa. Es su primera tarea como beta y si se echó la corrección de unas fallas ortográficas tremendas XD estoy oxidada en esto y fue penoso ver tantos queísmos, anfibologías y otros vicios de la lengua. Dios, ya me daba miedo enviarle los añadidos.

Este fic pasó de unas sencillas 1700 palabras a algo cerca de las 9000. Que loco no? No podía dejar de añadir para consternación de mi beta a la que sometía a releer cada modificación XD Sorry amor, te lo compensaré de alguna forma.

Algunas palabritas y sus significados para empaparse un poco del mundillo y que consideré para tenerlo como título:

Faux Pas: (francés) Significa fallar de manera grande al dar un paso (¿muy literal?), dar un paso en falso.

Je ne sais quoi: (francés): Una de mis palabras favoritas por la exquisitez de su pronunciación. Significa: Yo no sé qué. Se usa para decir que X tiene algo que las palabras no le harán justicias. "Un no sé qué no se en dónde".

Front row: Alude a la primera fila de asientos en un desfile de moda, que están reservados a las figuras VIP: en general, los famosos más famosos y los directores de las revistas especializadas más importantes. En el mundillo, existe una expresión en clave de humor que dice que no eres nadie si estás más allá de la segunda.

Si quieren saber en qué modelo estaba pensando pues me refiero, pongan Juanjo Oliva OI/17 maxi abrigo. Me gustó la propuesta mostaza, pero para fines del fic, me gustó más el color azul cielo para Inosuke. Con el accidente de la ruptura, Tanjiro tuvo que improvisar un abrigo más corto. El Kimono de Juan Vidal usado por Rosalía en los Goya es una leve idea de lo que pudo haber creado Tanjiro. Nuevamente no soy experta en corte y confección, aunque pregunté por ahí que tan factible era. El maxi abrigo tiene mucha tela por fortuna y es posible (en teoría) transformarlo en un patrón más sencillo del kimono. Lo complido aquí sería la elasticidad de la tela y el tiempo.


End file.
